


It's always you

by Nerdyyass



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Multiverse, Snowells
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdyyass/pseuds/Nerdyyass
Summary: When Caitlin snow from earth 68 visits Starlabs of earth 1 out of nowhere, things get Confusing for everyone. Specially for Harry And Caitlin .





	It's always you

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic. English is not my native language and I'm not a writer so pardon me if there is any mistake. Also please leave comments and cudos if you like the story. ❤

It's Just another day in Star labs. Cisco is staring at the monitor. Barry and iris are planning about their next vacation, meanwhile caitlin is staring at a journal which surely she isn't reading. Looks like she is in a deep  thought and she looks upset.  
"Snow are you okay?harry asked.  
"Yes i am, why?"  
"You look upset". "No i'm not upset"!  
"Yes you are, i know You and that look on your face? it's saying help me i'm sad."  
Caitlin Couldn't help but laugh at the way harry acted it out. She looked at him. She's gonna miss him so much. Why harry have to go? Why he is being so selfish? While thinking about that caitlin thought wow, it is she who is being selfish. Harry can do whatever he want to do. Who is she to tell otherwise?  
"No i was just thinking how i'm gonna miss you after you go to earth 2."  
"Well, im gonna miss you too and the team of course. But i think this is going to be great. Everything will be alright."

Suddently cisco announced "Well so i think we can call it a day guys? There’s nothing new going on so i guess central city is safe for now. Let's go home and get rest."  
"Yeah, it's been a long day" barry added.  
"Cait you need a ride?"cisco asked  
"You guys go, I'm gonna stay a little bit longer. I need to run the tests on the cells we recovered from the new meta. Other wise i wouldn’t be able to sleep."  
"Okay Nerd, whatever you say.Harry You coming?" Harry look at caitlin, "well i think i will stay a little bit more, maybe snow can use a helping hand."  
"Okay then, we are gonna go for Now. See You guys tomorrow".  
"And you guys don't starve yourselves, order some burgers from jitters" iris said.  
Cisco, iris and barry left starlabs, now it's just Harry and caitlin.  
"You didn't need to stay Harry, i could manage" caitlin said.  
"Well i wanted to stay. I don't know how often i will get the opportunity to spend time with you in the lab and also a little bit help doesn’t hurt."

Caitlin look at him. His blue eyes are sincere. Caitlin is thinking what is happening to her. Why she is so upset? She always knew that harry is going home sooner or later. Why she is getting more upset than she Should.  
Harry ordered coffee and burgers for both of them. They spend some time researching the meta cells, then keep talking about things, about science, about life, about incidents, about loved ones. There is no awkwardness when it is just the two of them. Caitlin thought how easily they can bond over anything, how fun it is to talk with him. She never feels bored when he is around her. Two of them didn’t realise It's way past midnight. It was too late. Harry offered caitlin a ride home.  
The two of them started preparing for leaving and Suddenly the Security alarm started buzzing.  
"Possible Breach detected" the monitor said.  
Caitlin and harry got surprised and tensed at the same time. Harry send S.O.S to the rest of the team flash and then they both take the emergency weapons and go to the room where the intruder supposedly is. It can be just jesse but she would tell harry and it's way too late for her. Harry got tensed.  
THEY saw someone coming from a breach.  Caitlin and harry see in awe when they realise the intruder look exactly like caitlin. But sure has different style from caitlin.  
"Wow guys, easy. I'm not here to hurt you" the intruder says. "You have any weapon?" harry asked. "No". Caitlin checked her, there is no weapon.  
"It's so weird" caitlin said.  
"Who are you?" harry asked.  
In the mean time the rest of the team flash arrived. They looked stunned as well.

"Oh sorry i forgot to introduce myself, I'm Doctor Caitlin snow. I guess according to the position of the earths i'm from earth 68."  
"Wow i didn't know anything about earth 68, i mean we went to a handful of earths" Barry said.  
"Well, it is normal, as there’s infinite earths."  
"Why you are here?" harry asked her.  
"Actually i need your help, 'Harry' i assume?"  
Harry caught off guard because of the informal way caitlin from earth 68 said his name.  
"Yes, i'm Harry, Harrison wells  but i don't think you came all the way from earth 68 to here just for my Help?"  
"Actually, Harry, you would find it funny but i really came all the way from home just for this reason." Caitlin From earth 68 answered.  
Everyone is stunned.  
"How can i help you? And why me?" Harry asked.  
"I need you to help me find my husband, and i need your help because of all the Multiverse and of all the version of Harrison wells, you are the closest to my Harry intellectually and emotionally"  
"Your Harry?" a surprised caitlin asked.  
"Yes, my husband is Harrison wells."  
Once again everyone is at loss of words.


End file.
